


Kinktober Fourth: Sthenolagnia

by KabochaKitsune



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (FIGHT ME), Banter, Bisexuality, Body Worship, Breathplay, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Facials, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Male Titfucking, Masturbation, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Power Couple, Sthenolagnia, Strength, Strength Kink, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabochaKitsune/pseuds/KabochaKitsune
Summary: While Sanji loved ladies of all walks and shapes and personalities, he had a particular proclivity toward round curves and soft features. Zoro had neither. But Zoro, too, matched his tastes all too well.Mutual muscle worship~





	Kinktober Fourth: Sthenolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Sthenolagnia is a word I never fucking knew I needed in my life, hello, did you mean half of what I think about with Zoro and Sanji _constantly_.
> 
> [That Kinktober Generator](https://corsetsandlemons.tumblr.com/post/187862017291/the100kinkmeme-hello-soon-will-be-the-holiest), Day 4: Sthenolagnia.

"I've gotta ask," Zoro murmured, rubbing circles on the soft skin just inward from Sanji's hip bones, holding onto sharply angled hips as Sanji slid back and forth, "do you have any types somewhere in the middle, or is it one end or the other?"

Sanji laughed softly, not interrupting his motions. It was a fair question. "Dunno," he responded honestly, with the heels of his hands braced on Zoro's broad, muscled ribs; with his thighs flexing as he glided himself up and down the swordsman's stomach, cock pressed into the dip between ridges of that firm, defined fucking _washboard_. "Haven't met a lot of ladies with your physique." Zoro laughed in return at that, arching his back to press his belly up against Sanji's cock, clenching the muscles there. The cook made a soft sound in the back of his throat, not quite a gasp, grinding against all that taut, ridged, sweat-slick _strength_.

It was true; while he loved ladies of all walks and shapes and personalities, he had a particular proclivity toward round curves and soft features. Zoro had neither. But Zoro, too, matched his tastes all too well.

"Any feelings on slim soft men?" The swordsman's hands drifted as he spoke, down the shifting ripples of thickly-muscled thighs, gripping and massaging at calves the size of grapefruits. His fingers barely pressed in despite how firmly he gripped, with Sanji now flexing all the strength there the way the other liked.

The blond hummed. Slid back far enough to bump his sac and perineum against Zoro's erection, earning himself a good curse and firmer clench of knotted, sinewed hands. His grin was as bright as the glint in his eyes.

"Don't meet many of those either." His thighs pressed closer together, squeezing the muscles that dipped inward between his lover's ribs and hips, and Zoro arched further with a breathless gasp. _Fuck_, he loved it when the cook did that: pure, well-earned power gripping him like a vice, displaying all the deadly force for Zoro that he usually kept hidden under well-tailored straight-legged slacks. The moan that sighed up from the swordsman when Sanji didn't ease up was thin with a shallowness of breath. Sanji hummed pleasantly and squeezed a little more firmly before releasing right into another slide of his cock against now-quivering muscle.

"Gin was kind of cute," he mused, leaning further forward and kneading his hands on the broad muscles of Zoro's chest. "Though he was less soft and more just slim."

"Anyone else?" Zoro hummed, arching again to flex _everything_ in the front of his torso firm and tight, from abdominals and obliques to intercostals and pectorals. Sanji groaned, low and growling in his throat, and squeezed that broad fucking chest as tightly as Zoro gripped at his calves.

"Every attractive slim man I can think of still looks like a smaller version of you with their shirts off."

Zoro's lips twitched and curved, his smile softer than the usual smirk. Still amused, but fonder than anyone outside Sanji usually saw. "You're cute." The scoff in return to that had no bite, especially with the pink blooming high in glossy cheeks, and the cook didn't resist when Zoro moved his hands up and pulled.

Blinked, cheeks flushing redder and body quivering with excitement, when Zoro pulled him all the way up past that stacked stomach, seating the blond just above his diaphragm and rolling his shoulders back to press his chest upward.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah," Zoro grinned. "You should get some thanks for cute compliments like that."

"Don't let it go to your head," Sanji only sort-of snapped back, but he was goddamn _quivering_ when he moved his hands to brace on Zoro's upper arms, biceps and triceps swelling and hardening under his fingers as the unbelievable fucking plant flexed his arms and took a firm hold of strong, shapely glutes. With a slow lean forward and a flex of near-inhumanly strong legs, he rocked his length up onto that broad, scarred chest and started to rut between tan skin and firm pecs.

He was still in fucking awe every time he could titfuck his partner's _muscles_ due to sheer fucking size.

Zoro, for his part, had to do little other than keep his body taut, and took the time to stare up at the slimmer, still beautifully strong blond riding over him. He may not have had Zoro's sheer mass, but he was _sculpted_, every muscle rippling and shifting beautifully with every rock. And fuck, it was both hot and cute as hell the way Sanji watched his own cock fuck between Zoro's pecs in pure fascination. Zoro had no petty reasons of fragile masculinity for this to be a rarer thing between them: he just loved to _touch_, and Sanji was so focused on sight like this, brooking little distraction. But he was all too glad to indulge on days like this, when they appreciated each other with sight and grip more than position and sensation. He already felt a thin river of hot slick dripping onto his throat, and fuck him if _that_ wasn't hot all by itself. Ability to rove and kiss and map skin or no, there was a lot to be said about Sanji getting hot basically just looking at him.

It wasn't long before Sanji caught Zoro staring, turned _red_ and swallowed as obviously as he twitched in the furrow of Zoro's chest, splattered a little glop of pre further up that thick, tan neck. Zoro's eyelids lowered, and his fingers tightened on Sanji's ass.

"Go ahead."

Like a switch had been thrown, Sanji's hands moved from meaty arms to solid chest, palms sliding down to cup over small but firm nipples, tightening further with the touch. With that leverage, he gripped fingers hard enough into Zoro's pecs to bruise most bodies, pressed taut muscle closer together, and fucked between the swordsman's firm, large masculine _tits_ (fuck gender-centric language, honestly) as hard as his strong legs would move. Zoro hissed a breath in through his teeth, one hand moving back to a tight, bulging calf and the other circling his own dick and jerking with the rhythm of Sanji's thrusts. The cook only lasted a minute or two, gripping hard and leaning most of his weight on Zoro's chest; the edge of passive breathplay that caused made the swordsman pleasantly dizzy, had his own cock twitching in record time.

Sanji's hips jerked out of rhythm. "Can I?" he rasped, blue eyes leaving the pretty picture of Zoro's body molded around him to burn into Zoro's, and that strong, hard jaw flexed as his lover opened his mouth and lolled out his tongue.

There was no further warning, just strangled cursing as Sanji came hard, splattering his cum all over Zoro's chin and jaw, into that perfect mouth and spotting that pretty tongue, a large drop reaching one chiseled cheekbone and the scar that cut down to it. Zoro was moments behind, sighing when Sanji's taste squirted into his mouth, his own orgasm strong enough to not only paint his stomach, but splash thick drops onto the firm muscles of Sanji's ass.

It took a few long minutes for both of them to come down, Sanji slumped on Zoro's chest, Zoro drifting in and out of pleasant surface unconsciousness.

"...You're a mess," Sanji murmured at last, fond compliment more than admonition.

Zoro's laugh was half-awake. "Shower?"

"I get to stare at you naked some more, so yeah."

"_Wet_ and naked," Zoro corrected with a slow stretch.

"I know round two when I hear it, marimo~"

"Any complaints~?"

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support what I do? Find me on other sites through my [carrd](https://kabochakitsune.carrd.co/)!


End file.
